une mission pas comme les autres
by dattebayo69
Summary: voila le premier échec de la mission de l'équipe kakashi! mais quel est donc cette mission? que doivent accomplir nos héros?


Bonjour je vous presente des histoires totalement imaginaires avec differents personnages que j'apprécie énormement c'est-à-di

**Une mission pas comme les autres !**

Les personnages son les personnages du manga culte Naruto de Masashi kishimoto !

L'histoire se situe sur Konoha (par conséquent vous vous doutez que les personnages ne sont autres que Naruto et tous ses amis !). De plus Hokage le 3ème est toujours en vie !!

Voila pour le contexte maintenant place a l'histoire !

Dans le bureau de maître Hokage le 3ème, Hatake Kakashi arriva sur ordre du maître du feu du village.

_**Maître Sarutobi**_ : « Bonjour Hatake.

_**Kakashi**_ : Maître (en s'inclinant légèrement c'est-à-dire la tête pour montrer son respect envers l'être reconnu comme le plus fort et le plus sage du village de Konoha).

_**Sarutobi **_: J'ai un ordre de mission pour ton équipe qui est quelque peu inhabituelle.

_**Kakashi**_ : Maître, quelque soit la mission, mon équipe et moi-même veillerons à l'accomplir soigneusement.

_**Sarutobi**_ : Je n'en doute pas, Hatake. Disons que cela est inhabituel que je propose ce genre de mission. Etant donné que tu es le seul du village qui n'est pas en mission…

_**Kakashi**__ (dans ses pensées)_ : Je vois je suis le seul blaireau qui reste !

Sarutobi : Voilà ton ordre de mission.

Maître Sarutobi donna un papier officiel à Kakashi. Celui-ci le lut attentivement puis resta bouche bée.

_**Kakashi**_ : Maître avec tout le respect que je vous dois, cela ne requiere pas les compétences d'un ninja.

_**Sarutobi **_: En effet, mais comme tu le sais, le pays a besoin d'argent et doit accomplir des missions qu'elle reçoit pour montrer que nous sommes un pays fort et prospère ! De plus, le client a déjà payé une somme colossale pour qu'on accompli cette mission.

Kakashi : Bien maître j'accomplirai cette mission.

Sautobi : Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi.

1heure après la rencotre avec maître Sarutobi, Kakashi arriva au point de rendez vous fixer avec son équipe avec…une demi heure de retard !

Naruto : Maître Kakashi, vous êtes encore en retard !

Kakashi : Désolé, j'ai descendu un chat perché sur un arbre !

Naruto : Encore un mensonge !

Kakashi : Bon, bon. Je vous annonce qu'on a une nouvelle mission.

Sakura : c'est quel type de mission ?

Kakashi (espérant éviter la question mentit sans regret à son équipe) : Une mission importante pour notre pays (ce qui n'est pas faux) qui requière nos compétences.

Sasuke : Où se passe notre mission ?

Kakashi (soulagé d'avoir une question où il pouvait répondre sans aucune gène) dans le village de kumo no kuni le village des nuages.

Naruto : Allons-y !!

Kakashi : Ne t'excites pas (pour si peu pensa t-il), rejoignons nous dans une demi heure devant les portes de konoha, prêt à partir.

Partis pour leur nouvelle mission, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke et maître Kakashi arriva s'en emcombre jusqu'au village (bien que Naruto allait pêcher des piranhas au lieu de poissons innocents et sans défense !).

Sasuke : Maître, vous ne nous avez pas dit en quoi consistait notre mission ?

Sakura : c'est vrai ?

Kakashi : Si je ne vous l'ai pas dit c'est parce que notre mission est peu banal pour des ninjas !

Naruto : On va protéger une princesse ?!

Kakashi : Non pas du tout !

Sakura : ON va devoir assassiner quelqu'un ?

Kakashi : Non plus !

Naruto et Sakura : Alors quelle est notre mission ?

Kakashi : Je tiens à préciser que maintenant que nous sommes engagés nous ne pouvons plus reculer !

Naruto et Sakura : Oui on sait ça !!

Kakashi : Bien maintenant que nous sommes d'accord, je peux vous révéler notre mission. Elle consiste à protéger le poisson rouge d'un riche propriétaire durant son absence. Nous devrons bien sûr s'occuper de lui !

Sasuke : c'est une blague !

Kakashi : Je sais c'est pas banal mais ce sera une mission facile depuis l'affrontement avec Zabuza !

Sasuke : Comment avez-vous pu accepter une mission pareille !

Naruto : C'est vrai ça depuis quand on se lance dans la protection physique des animaux !?

Kakashi : Hé là du calme ! Le client a déjà payé et nous sommes assignés pour cette mission donc nous l'accomplirons sans rechigner. Est-ce claire ?

Sasuke /Naruto/Sakura (avec un regard noir) : Oui maître !

Quelques minutes plus tard….

Kakashi : voilà c'est ici que se déroulera notre mission !

Naruto : Elle est immense cette baraque !

Kakashi : Je te rappelle que c'est une personne importante qui nous a demandé d'effectuer cette mission !

Le maître des lieux : Bienvenue messieurs et mademoiselle ! Mon maître et moi-même partiront dans quelque instant si vous voulez vous pouvez prendre vos repères dans cette demeure !

Kakashi : Merci.

Le propriétaire et son serviteur parti, nos courageux compagnons commencèrent à avoir faim ! Naruto n'ayant pas été là pendant que le propriétaire donnait ses indications et les précautions à appliquer pour son animal de compagnie, rechercha à manger. Arriver devant l'aquarium, Naruto perçut une petite tristesse dans les yeux du poisson rouge !! Ainsi il tenta de chercher de quelle manière il pourrait lui donner un peu de bonheur à cet animal ! Regardant autour de lui il aperçut un petit lac dans le jardin du propriétaire dans lequel baignaient de nombreux poissons !! Il rejeta le petit poisson rouge dons ce bassin puis reparti rejoindre les autres. Quelques minutes plus tard, apercevant que le poisson n'était plus à sa place, Kakashi se demanda ce qui a pu se passer.

Kakashi : Heu…. L'un de vous ne serait pas où se trouve le poisson rouge ?

Naruto avec un air réjoui : Je l'ai mis dans le bassin, je trouvais qu'il s'ennuyait tout seul !

Kakashi : Je vois ! Tu ne changeras pas ! Ce bassin est rempli de piranhas !! il faut le retirer rapidement !

Ils allèrent devant le bassin et n'aperçurent pas le poisson rouge !

Kakashi : On fait nos bagages ! Nous rentrons au village avant que ça s'ébruite !

Et c'est ainsi que se passa le premier échec de leur mission !


End file.
